One Kiss at Midnight
by Alcandre
Summary: It's almost midnight and two sets of lips are determined to be attached to hers in the kiss of the New Year. But will that kiss be what she really wanted? Based on a prompt from absedarian.


This is a prompt given to me from absedarian for being the 200th reviewer of "A Pirate's Heart". So, I decided to write this and get it out before the new year, since it is new year themed. Here's the prompt:

It's the first New Year's Eve after the return from Neverland and there's a huge party at Granny's. Hook (bleh) and Neal (even more bleh) are after Emma all night to demand their midnight kiss. Emma isn't interested (no matter how much Snow is pushing), and - in desperation - finds Regina at midnight and kisses her. What happens then is up to you.

So, a big thanks to absedarian for the great prompt! I really had fun writing this! And "A Pirate's Heart" will be updated next week! I'm actually gonna finish it up tomorrow. But tonight, I plan to drink my alcoholic butterbeer and watch Mary Poppins. Don't judge!

A huge thanks to Laura for getting this to me so fast. She took time out of her holidays to do this! So….THANKS!

I don't own OUAT

* * *

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes, you really have to go. It'll be good for you."

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes as she let her head fall back on the sofa. "Good for me? How will a New Year's Eve party be _good_ for me?"

"Well," Snow started. "You can spend time with the town and Neal."

Emma's head popped up. "Neal? Seriously?"

Snow just nodded.

Emma rolled her eyes again. "Look, Snow, I will be happy enough staying here, drinking beer, and watching the ball drop on TV. I had enough of Neal and most everyone else in Neverland."

"But not everyone was in Neverland," Snow countered.

"Thank God," Emma muttered.

"Emma," Snow whined.

"Fine," Emma said with another exasperated sigh. "I'll go." She stood up from the sofa and turned off the television. "But if you even _think_ of pushing me any closer to Neal, I'm leaving."

Snow gave an excited nod and watched her daughter head for her room to get ready.

* * *

"Snow!" Emma hissed into her mother's ear. "What the hell did I tell you?"

Snow White just stared at her daughter with feigned innocence. "What?"

They were at Granny's for the New Year's Eve Party the Lucas women had decided to throw. Everyone in town was there, even Rumple and Regina. It seemed that after the series of events with Tamara and Greg and then Neverland, the town of Storybrooke had finally realized that there were much worse things than The Dark One and the Evil Queen.

The party had started at 8 pm. And from the moment Emma had entered the diner, Neal had been on her like white on rice. And even when he wasn't near her, she would see him talking with Snow, their heads bent together in deep discussion.

"You know what I'm talking about," Emma said with narrowed eyes. "If you don't stop pushing Neal at me, I will leave."

"But, Emma!" Snow protested. "He's your True Love."

"Like Hell he is!" Emma nearly shouted, drawing the attention of numerous other party-goers. "First Love and True Love are two different things, Snow. I don't love him anymore. He's my past."

Snow opened her mouth to argue. But Emma stopped her.

"No," she hissed again. "Just stop it. I am sick and tired of having to avoid him and his puckered lips. It's not even ten o'clock and he keeps trying to kiss me like it's midnight!"

A small smile crossed Snow's face.

"No!" Emma suddenly said, pointing at Snow. "No. You do not get to be happy about this! You are pushing me into a relationship I do not want to be pushed into. You are trying to think for me."

Snow's eyes widened as her daughter's words slowly started to enter her mind.

"I will not be pushed into a relationship that I feel is bad for me. Do you understand?"

Snow swallowed and slowly nodded, the fury and hurt in Emma's eyes making her heart hurt. "I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma closed her eyes and gave a small nod. "Just stop, okay, Snow? I would like to enjoy this party without having to worry about getting attacked at midnight."

An hour later, Emma was again ready to pull out her hair. Snow had stopped pushing Neal towards her but he was still following her around and now, Hook had appeared. So, she had two little puppies trailing along behind her, bickering and shoving each other like children. She had tried everything to get them to leave her alone.

She joined a card game with the dwarves. So did Hook and Neal.

She decided to sing "Somebody to Love" as part of the karaoke Red had set up. Neal and Hook were her backup singers.

She joined a game of Apples to Apples with some of the kids. Hook and Neal continued to compete with who knew her best by pouting if she didn't choose their card.

She decided to get some fresh air. Guess who followed her out…

She finally snapped at them when they started bickering over who would open the door back to the diner for her.

"If you two don't leave me the hell alone!" she shouted. "I will end both of you!"

The squabbling stopped abruptly as both men looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

"You are driving me crazy," Emma stated harshly, her hands on her hips and her eyes wild. "Leave me alone!"

"But you have to choose, love," Hook stated, pulling away from Neal. "You have to choose one of us."

Neal nodded. "You can't just lead us on."

"Lead you on?" Emma nearly shouted. "Lead you on? How am I leading you on? I have tried to avoid both of you all night. You two have followed me around like you can't be away from me for two seconds!"

"I love you," Neal said softly.

"_I _love you," Hook said a little louder.

"But I love you more," Neal shot back.

"Not as much as I do," Hook argued.

"And I will kiss you at midnight," Neal stated.

"Not if I get to her first!"

Emma growled and glanced at her watch. Midnight was in ten minutes. Shit, she needed to get away from both of them if she didn't want two sets of sloppy lips landing anywhere near her face.

"I've known her longer!" Neal was saying.

"But you left her for eleven years!" Hook said.

"For her own good!" Neal almost whined. "Besides, you've double crossed her multiple times!"

"I'm a pirate!" Hook exclaimed. "It's what I do! You're hundreds of years older than her!"

"So are you!"

"Not as old as you!"

"Bull!"

"You were engaged to a mad woman!"

"You're an alcoholic!"

"You look like a creep!"

"You _are _a creep!"

Emma chose that moment to slip back inside. Their arguing could still be heard even after the door closed so she moved further into the diner. And she gave the first smile of the night when she spotted Regina and Henry sitting at a table, with sparkling grape juice before them in champagne glasses and both with a handful of cards. As she got closer, her grin grew as she heard what they were playing.

"Got any fives?"

Regina grinned over her cards and shook her head. "Go Fish, little boy," she said with a soft cackle.

Henry just grinned and drew a card from the deck.

"Go Fish?" Emma asked as she sat down at their table beside Regina.

Henry smiled at his blonde mother and nodded. "We figured it would be easy to stop once it hit midnight."

"Makes sense," Emma stated, winking at Henry and then smiling at the brunette. "Who's winning?"

"I am, of course," Regina stated. "I am an expert card player."

Emma gave a soft chuckle as Granny suddenly stood up and clapped her hands.

"One minute, everyone! Grab your glasses and get ready to countdown!"

As the seconds started ticking down, Emma stood up with Henry and Regina, holding her bottle of beer firmly in her hand. But a quick glance over her shoulder made her cringe. Hook and Neal were shoving each other out of the way as they stumbled their way towards her.

"Oh, shit," she muttered, edging closer to Regina.

Dark brown eyes shot over to Emma and narrowed at the spectacle the mumbling fool and drunk pirate were causing. "What in the world are they doing?" Regina asked softly.

"Trying to beat each other to my lips," Emma growled.

Regina smirked and held back a laugh. "How wonderful for you," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm jumping for joy and puckering my lips as we speak."

"5!"

They came evern closer, their eyes focused on Emma.

"4!"

"Aren't you so popular, Ms. Swan?"

"3!"

Emma could almost hear the _Jaws _theme music in the background as they approached.

"2!"

She turned to Regina.

"1!"

And didn't think. She just placed her beer on the table, grabbed Regina by the shoulders and pressed their lips together. And then she melted. In fact, they both did.

It hadn't been planned. Emma knew she was attracted to Regina. Hell, look at her! She had been attracted to her since the first time they met. And their fights had always got her going, in more ways than one.

And since Neverland…well, something had changed between them. They were friends. They got along. They shared Henry. And Emma had found herself slowly falling for the former Queen and Mayor. But she kept it to herself. No use pursuing something that wasn't going to happen, right?

But the feel of Regina's lips on hers made her think otherwise. And the way their bodies melded together and just seemed to fit made things even better.

"Mom!"

Henry's voice broke them apart, their eyes meeting and smiles crossing their faces. Both women slowly looked over at their son, who was watching them with wide eyes.

Regina cleared her throat. "Yes, dear?"

Henry gave a fake pout. "You said you would kiss me at midnight!"

Emma gave a sharp laugh and bent down to place a sloppy kiss on her son's cheek. "You get kisses from her all year, kid. Let me have a chance."

Regina followed suit and placed a not so sloppy kiss on his other cheek. "Indeed, dear. But I believe now I can split my time between the two of you throughout the year."

Emma felt a goofy grin cross her face as she and Regina met gazes again.

"You can't choose her, Swan!" Hook said from behind her.

"Yeah," Neal stated. "She wasn't in the running!"

Emma smirked as she put an arm around Regina's waist. "She's always been in the running," she said as she kissed the brunette's cheek. "In fact, you may find that she was the only on who was ever in the running."

Regina gave a smirk, one that Hook remembered from her Evil Queen days. "A word of advice, boys," she said as she put an arm around Henry's shoulders. "If you want a woman's attention, stop acting like children." She looked at the two people beside her. "Let's go home."

Both Henry and Emma nodded and made their way out of the diner, looking exactly like the family they were.

And as they left, they heard Snow's voice coming from the counter.

"But Charming," she said shrilly. "It's porn! PORN!"

The door closed behind them, shutting out the negativity and letting the small family embrace the New Year with open hearts.

The End

Review! Please! I love reviews!


End file.
